Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a non-transitory recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to an image processing device capable of working together with a remote terminal.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventional information processing devices that display icons corresponding to respective files. When it is determined a stored file is being converted, the information processing device obtains attribution of the file before conversion, then creates an icon image corresponding to the file attribution before conversion and displays the icon image thereby created. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP H09-190330 A. According to the known technique, when, for example, the file conversion is carried out such as by zip compression, for instance, a new icon image is created. The new icon image is formed by superimposing an image showing that compression conversion is carried out on the icon image corresponding to a file format of the original file. The icon image may show the original file before conversion is in what file format.
An image processing device such as one of MFPs (Multifunction Peripherals) communicates with a remote terminal such as a portable terminal, thereby obtaining a file from the remote terminal and applying image processing. The image processing applied at the image processing device includes a variety of processings. As a part of examples, the image processing device may apply the image processing including density conversion, resolution conversion, conversion from color image to black and white image and addition of a stamp.
The image processing to be applied to the file as described above may be specified. In such a case, the aforementioned image processing device displays the icon image of the file before processing, which is subjected to the image processing, and the icon image corresponding to the file created after image processing on an operational panel which is being operated by a user. The user may see how the file is converted through the image processing. The image processing device reads and displays the icon image corresponding to the file format of the file before processing and the icon image corresponding to the file format of the file created after the image processing from among the multiple icon images corresponding to the various types of the file formats stored in the image processing device.
The icon images stored in the image processing device generally do not share a common look and feel with the icon images displayed on the remote terminal usually used by the user. If the image processing device uses the icon image stored inside for displaying the icon image corresponding to the file before and after the image processing, the user may feel strange.
In order to avoid the strange, it is better to unify the icon image to be displayed on the operational panel of the image processing device to the icon image to be displayed on the remote terminal. However, even if the image processing device is allowed to obtain the icon image corresponding to the file before image processing from the remote terminal, it cannot find in advance what file is to be created through the image processing. The image processing device is not allowed to obtain the icon image corresponding to the file created after the image processing from the remote terminal and display the obtained icon image. The image processing device cannot show the user how the file is converted through the image processing.